


Let Men Burn The Stars

by vaguelynormal



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ, JYJ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Space, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 11:23:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14715080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguelynormal/pseuds/vaguelynormal
Summary: 'Do you know who I am?’  Yunho thinks of all the stories he has read about pirates, all the tales he’s heard from his master’s guests and only one name comes to mind. ‘C-Changmin?’





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT: This is actually a friend from vaguelynormal posting these. He let me use his ao3 account to transfer his fics from other pages to here, so they wouldnt get lost, since i couldnt convince him to do it himself lol. So yeah! 
> 
> Originally created on October 17 of 2011

Jaejoong navigates his way through the narrow hallways below deck, heavy boots clunking over metal stairs and grates. His men follow behind him, pointing out turns until he finds his way into a makeshift holding cell. He’d received a call about a stowaway in one of the stasis pods and had ordered his men to kill the intruder when they’d insisted the captain take a look at their unwanted cargo himself. Jaejoong finds himself more than a little pissed at the crowd gathering outside the small window on the cell door, snarling as he shoos them away, punching in a security code and watching the door hiss open. It seals behind him, a few men scattering to make a path and Jaejoong carefully makes his way over to the slender body curled on the cushioned podium, cables feeding the nutrients and light source into the base, illuminating the stowaway like a pulsing heart and cage of light.

There’s a strange glow to the intruder’s skin and electricity seems to crackle around him, raising the hairs on Jaejoong’s arms. It compels Jaejoong to touch and he finds himself reaching out before he’s fully aware of what he’s doing. The man on the pod has smooth, caramel skin, broad shoulders defined with muscle, the notches of his spine a ladder to narrow hips and from his angle, Jaejoong can see the bottoms of soft, pampered feet indicating the man is a concubine. Jaejoong circles the pod slowly, finding a bruise still blossoming on the outer thigh that looks suspiciously like a fall. The stowaway’s legs are long, corded muscle tucked in gently and arms bent in a prayer protecting the man’s face, leaving dark brown hair to fall softly, long against the delicate nape.

The men are all staring transfixed at the body before them and Jaejoong coughs to ease the tension before taking a wrist in hand and unfurling the stowaway’s body. A rounded nipple comes into view and Jaejoong has to grit his teeth to suppress the desire that mounts as both hands are pulled away from the man’s face and the body turned on it’s back. The face is delicate, sculpted pink pout and slanted eyes that bore up into Jaejoong’s face offset by a nose carved straight out of marble. The man is beautiful, not breathtaking but the men in the room gasp all the same as lust is pulled through their bodies, sitting heavy in the air at the expression of innocence. Jaejoong brushes long strands of hair aside, allowing the sloping curve of the man’s jaw to become more defined. Jaejoong knows the man is awake when his eyes flicker from Jaejoong to the man who groaned with lust when Jaejoong requested his help moving the body.

Together they unfurl stiff legs, stasis making a living doll out of the stowaway until the chemicals wear off and his muscle tone repairs. Legs straighten to reveal impressive genitalia and the treasure Jaejoong suspected they might find as soon as he saw the stowaway. The man’s broad chest gives way to a small swell in his stomach, probably barely noticeable when clothed but lying flat the bump becomes clearly defined. Jaejoong runs a hand up the man’s swollen belly, his hands are cold against warm skin and he knows the man feels it when he sees the whites of his eyes flash in muted panic. 

‘Let’s get the medic down here, that baby will make us enough money to keep us in the sky another two decades,’ Jaejoong barks the order and men begin to file out the room. Jaejoong stands beside the pod, stroking the side of the stowaway’s cheek. ‘It’s been a while since anyone’s seen your kind,’ his fingers dig into the man’s bruise. ‘Don’t worry, Princess, we’ll take good care of you both,’ Jaejoong laughs, pressing a kiss to the frozen man’s cheek, a hand resting on his swollen stomach.


	2. Chapter 2

Yunho remembers a home before he was stolen from it to be a rich man’s pet when he was ten. He can remember a family, but not their faces- mostly he can remember their blood and the colour it made as it blended back into the earth. The man who had taken him for his collection was rich, old and spent his money buying power, influence and whores to disguise the fact that he could rarely get an erection. The estate was huge, sprawling grounds edged with forests and filled with countless men and women of the harem but Yunho rarely saw any of it, locked away from lustful eyes and kept safe in a room with gauzy veils in rich colours draped from the vaulted ceilings, swaying in the breeze that rolled in from the marble balcony.

Yunho was pampered, treated like a precious child hidden in one of the largest rooms in the manor for seven years. Loneliness became habitual as he waited in the room, reading until the man would visit him to talk, play chess or watch him masturbate as he developed into a young adult. When guests arrived Yunho was oiled, eyes lined with kohl and dressed in the finest clothes threaded with gold stitching and brought out to dance across the table whilst men dined. The men were honoured guests and Yunho was fuelled by the desire in their eyes, their potency as opposed to the half-crippled old man he called master. Yunho could never fully understand what they wanted from him, but he could sense their lust-tinged power and it gave him a strength of his own. He twisted and slipped from their hands as they reached out to touch his body as he danced by them or served their drinks but his master always locked him safely away when his duties were done and he was forbidden to speak.

Yunho remembers the sound of heavy boots through the halls, the screams and smell of blood on their clothes the night he was ripped from his home once again. He forever remembers the way his heart stopped as those boots turned into his room, so clearly not his master’s and the silhouettes like distorted monsters projected on the gauzy cloth. He caught a glimpse of dark eyes, armoured chests and he had held his breath to not be noticed. A hand pulled at a veil that fell from the ceiling, tugging until the cloth ripped slowly, the noise reverberating through the room and Yunho had whimpered with fear, giving his position away. The material had fluttered to the floor without a sound but Yunho was already moving, swiftly navigating his way through the maze of sheer veils as they were torn down behind him.

 

He’s heard stories about pirates, about the brutal men who rule the sky, ear pressed to the door of the kitchens or snippets of conversation from the elite men at his master’s dinners. Yunho’s heard of their trade, of their whores, of people used solely for organs and their ships burnt from the inside out by the men who board them. He knows the brutality and lawlessness firsthand when pirates pillaged his home planet, rounding up women and children like cattle and herding them into wooden crates. Yunho knows he’s one of the lucky ones, barely touched by his master and kept safely in a large estate on a respectable planet, well fed and trained as a courtesan. He allowed himself to become complacent in his master’s house but he will not let himself be captured and passed around by pirates.

He moves quickly, like a dance between the veils that hang from the ceiling, it’s an intricate maze and a deceptively large room and Yunho has the advantage of knowing the way through it like the back of his hand. They crash behind him, pulling material down by the supports and wrestling with other lengths until they become tangled and Yunho quickly steps out into the cool air, the marble balcony a pale crescent in the sky to rival the moon. Shivering a little through the thin clothing he wears, Yunho contemplates the height of the drop down, swinging a leg over the edge of the railing until he’s standing on the outer edges, toes between gaps in the balustrades. Men burst onto the balcony and Yunho climbs down, hanging from the edge of the floor to lessen the drop. A part of him would rather die from the fall but he wants to survive too, hands grab at his just before he lets himself fall, flipping through the air for a peaceful second before his body makes contact with hedges below. Skin is torn open by twigs and the cloth of his shirt caught in the hedge as Yunho moves past shock and tries to roll onto the ground, leaving the shirt behind. Yunho’s ankle is twisted but he barely notices as he sprints his way toward the forest, the sound of men’s shouts and the howl of hunting dogs curdling his blood. 

At times, Yunho swears he feels a nip at his heels from a dog or hands pulling at his arms but he never stops, uncaring of the branches that scratch his bare chest, closing his eyes to those that assault his face and trip his feet. He falls often, knees covered in dirt and hands grazed but he continues to run as floodlights illuminate shadows between the trees of the forest. Yunho hastily pulls of the shoes woven from silk off his feet and throws them in the nearby lake, hoping the dogs will find them first or they’ll think him drowned. Men crash through the trees in the distance and dogs bark loudly but Yunho persists, beginning the climb up a tall tree. He’s not done this since he was a little boy and gravity dislikes his now grown body but he drags himself up with the new strength his arms possess and adrenaline. The branches are thick and rough as he drags himself across, keeping low for balance as he climbs higher into the next tree over.

Yunho pulls himself up into the shadows of the higher branches, tucking himself in the hollows where cobwebs form and trying to muffle his breathing as dogs skid into sight below. Tall men toting guns stomp through the trees, spread out evenly in rows as they scan the forest with military precision, the hounds yapping around their ankles as they dash over the forest floor, kicking up dirt and leaves. The dogs begin barking at the base of the tree Yunho climbed and the men search through the hidden folds of the massive roots, from his branch several trees over, Yunho watches as the men make the connection and start looking up into the branches above them. He tries not to make a sound as more men fill the area, scanning the trees and Yunho knows he’s going to be caught when the man below his spot orders another to climb.

From the heightened angle, the pirate shouts his position to the others and Yunho draws up to his knees, precariously balanced on the thick branch. He’s surprised when the guns are turned to him, they’re quickly ordered not to shoot and men instead begin the ascent to forcibly capture him. Yunho makes his decision in the split second a pirate edges towards him, balancing on the branch and he jumps, knocking the tallest man down to the ground beneath him and he swings at the man’s face with his fist before he’s pulled back by the arms. Ropes wrap firmly around his limbs as he kicks and the man he attacked slaps him so hard his neck snaps to the side. Limbs bound he loses balance as the pirate pulls at his hair, following to ease the pressure, a wide mouth twisted into sneer and sharp eyes coming into view. The men around him gasp, but Yunho’s grown used to that reaction, it doesn’t stop his hands from shaking with fear and he’s almost glad they’re tied. The man with the grip on his hair loosens it, tilting his chin up instead and there’s a brief glimpse of shock and awe across his face before his features are carefully schooled into a cold mask.

‘Do you know what you are, pretty?’ The pirate asks him and Yunho nods because he knows where he comes from and that his people were annihilated or sold into slavery like himself- a rare breed. ‘Do you know who I am?’ 

Yunho thinks of all the stories he has read about pirates, all the tales he’s heard from his master’s guests and only one name comes to mind. ‘C-Changmin?’

The man grins, eyes dangerous.


	3. Chapter 3

Changmin has the largest harem on board a ship that’s primary function is not a brothel but he knows the moment he caught a glimpse of the whore who knocked the wind out of him literally, the man was breathtakingly special and sure to stir lust in even the most satiated of men. He could sell the man’s skin for a new ship, or rent out the whore for exorbitant prices and none would complain for the chance to touch the rare breed. His crew look at the man hungrily as Changmin carries him over his shoulder like a sack of grain onto the ship, but he knows their stares will worsen to assault when the whore is no longer spoiled with dirt and blood. Changmin can already feel the electricity when his hands brush bare skin, a magnetism drawing Changmin’s touch. He quickly barks orders to occupy his men on board and feels the pull of gravity as they take off.

Changmin dumps the boy into a steaming bath of water, pulling the whore up by his bonds when he sinks to the bottom of the large basin. The whore gasps for breath, hissing a little as his skin turns pink and his wounds sting in the hot water. Changmin reaches in to release the ropes around his legs and then hands, uncaring as water soaks his sleeves. He scrubs hard at the whore’s skin, searching for a brand and surprised to find none hidden beneath the dirt. The boy is disgruntled by his searching hands, twisting out of reach and pushing Changmin away, but Changmin will have none of it, slapping the boy for a second time to halt his protests.

‘Be still and behave,’ He orders brusquely and the fidgeting ceases. Changmin had forgotten the stories of how well the whore’s species respond to orders- it’s part of what makes them so desirable. ‘Do you have a name?’ Changmin asks, eyes taking in the broad chest, narrow hips dipping beneath the water but there’s something about the boy’s skin that seems to glow and has Changmin salivating, even with all the scratches and bruises. 

‘Yunho,’ The boys says softly, jolting as Changmin’s fingertips pinch at the ribbon wrapped around his waist, untying the pink bow near his belly button and letting the silk drift to the bottom of the bath. 

Changmin grunts his approval, moving to loosen the cord on his linen pants and tugging the wet material off with some difficulty as it moulds to Yunho’s soft thighs. Eventually they’re off and large hands slide up inner thighs, searching and fingers push into the cleft of his backside. Yunho squirms at the touch and Changmin pushes a finger inside the boy to clean him. Yunho makes a noise of surprise and his hands come to grip Changmin’s shoulders, water seeping into his shirt but Changmin pushes deeper, enjoying the tight clutch of the boy’s body around his finger. Yunho makes a garbled noise into his shoulder and Changmin knows the boy is a virgin, can see it in Yunho’s face as the boy struggles to comprehend what his body wants. 

Changmin withdraws, running a soothing hand up the cleft before tugging Yunho up and out of the bath. Yunho is tall for his species and a little too heavy for Changmin to carry for too long but the boys melts into his arms, overcome by his inbuilt compulsion to succumb to the dominant male, every instinct telling Yunho to submit and give himself over. Changmin lies him down on a towel and his legs fall open easily, like a hot knife through butter his body parts itself in offering to the man it recognises as the prevailing leader. Changmin doesn’t even need to assert his dominance; he knows Yunho can sense it on a baser level and his body has already given up the fight, wanting to be taken. 

Yunho’s mind however, struggles to overcome the hereditary desire to submit, pushing at Changmin’s hands, weak with exhaustion. It’s amusing to Changmin, to watch the boy fight instinct, like swimming against the current he slips, growing hard as Changmin dries the water from his legs. He chuckles as Yunho falls asleep, eyes fluttering closed and he has the expression of innocence on his small face that Changmin looks forward to desecrating. 

 

When Yunho awakes, it’s in Changmin’s bed, the pirate’s large body weighing him down. He pushes frantically at the man, attempting to slip away when Changmin growls and tucks him further beneath his body, ‘Sleep,’ he orders but Yunho panics, kicking Changmin’s legs and jumping from the bed. He makes it to the door, heart in his throat but it has no latch to open with and Yunho doesn’t understand, beating at the steel with his fists as Changmin rouses, sitting up on the bed. He stands and Yunho flinches, pressing closely against the door and sinking down as his knees give way, muscles aching and stiff from the previous day’s exhaustion. Changmin pulls him up by the wrist and tosses him back on the bed, boxing him against the sheets and the scent of him has Yunho aching in a way he can’t comprehend. ‘If you want to serve the rest of my crew, fine, but don’t you think the captain should go first?’ Changmin mutters darkly against his ear but Yunho just blinks.

Changmin stares back the boy’s face, seeing only confusion and it sets his teeth on edge. ‘I get to fuck you first,’ He growls, hands tugging the waistband from slim hips.

‘Fuck?’ Yunho questions, quickly fighting Changmin’s hands and pulling the thin pants back up.

‘Yes, fuck,’ Changmin sneers, forcing a kiss on the boy’s lips and bruising the soft flesh of his pout. His hand pulls Yunho’s jaw open and he slides his tongue deep, tasting the boy’s mouth and relishing in the feel. When he pulls back Yunho is dazed, overtaken by his instinctual needs once again. ‘You’re mine,’ Changmin growls, crashing their mouths together until Yunho squirms beneath him. His hands spread Yunho’s thighs wider, thumbs brushing over the dip where inner thigh meets pelvis before he grinds his crotch down. To Changmin’s surprise it’s at that moment Yunho finds the strength to fight him with renewed vigour, legs kicking, hands pushing at Changmin’s shoulders and he bites down hard at Changmin’s kiss. Changmin pulls back, backhanding the boy and pressing a hand to his mouth only to see it stained with blood. ‘You’re going to regret that,’ Changmin growls, ‘it seems you’ve never learnt your place.’

Yunho struggles in Changmin’s hold, ‘My place is not beneath a pirate,’ he spits.

‘When you want protection from my crew who will fuck you raw, you’ll regret saying that,’ Changmin sneers, ‘Of course by then you will have been beneath many pirates.’

‘Don’t touch me,’ Yunho squirms, ‘return me to my home and master!’

‘Your master is dead, it would be wise to find another,’ Changmin smirks, dragging Yunho out of the room.

 

It’s not difficult to break someone’s spirit; Changmin’s learnt many methods over the years. Despite Yunho’s naivety to threats of sex, few can fail to respond to those of physical pain but that’s too cheap for Changmin’s tastes. Changmin quickly decides taking away all comforts is the fastest way to break a pampered, sheltered child. Yunho is kept locked at first in a room only he has security clearance into until the crew hire a handful of eunuchs all trained in combat to protect the boy. Changmin’s never cared much for purity, preferring the most skilled of consorts but he doesn’t want Yunho ruined unless it’s by himself or the highest bidder and whilst his men respect and fear him, he knows firsthand how difficult it is to resist the temptation of the boy’s soft skin and innocent eyes. The eunuchs take a liking to Yunho immediately, akin to lust which turns to love and they’re strong enough to hold off the rowdiest of his crew because whilst Changmin’s forbidden them explicitly to touch, he says little else and Yunho often finds himself target of their well aimed lust. Yunho can only whimper, unable to move away in his bonds and the eunuchs have a daily task of washing him and his clothes from the cum that decorates his body after crew visit his cell.

At night the eunuchs stand guard outside the room after Changmin secures it and Changmin smiles whenever he climbs into his warm bed, knowing how cold the cell is. There are no soft blankets provided, Yunho is dressed in thin clothes unsuited for the still air on board and Changmin makes sure he’s fed only once a day. He gives the order for the eunuch, Siwon, to cut off Yunho’s long hair at the nape, selling the locks for an exorbitant price with one of their traders. The boy weeps a little with vanity and Changmin forbids the eunuchs from comforting him.

Yunho knows little of the outside world, of brusque slang the crew use and airlock doors. He’s not suited to life on board and a quick trip to show Yunho the brothel below deck and it becomes clear to both the boy and Changmin when he blanches and vomits that he’s not suited to that either. It’s the quickest introduction to sex one can have without Changmin bending the boy over himself and it works well in striking fear in the boy. Still Yunho had resisted Changmin’s threats to employ him there -the boy had taken the captivity well enough and the lust and taunts of his men but in the end it is the simplest of motivations that have Yunho surrendering. Yunho is cold and hungry, stomach turning inside out with starvation and the bitter cold seeps into his limbs, bleaching his bones until he’s numb and desperate for the warmth of human contact. Yunho cries and begs but the eunuchs are forced to ignore him until he cries out for Changmin. 

 

Changmin is retrieved from his room on a night so cold Yunho can no longer stand it. The door to the cell is opened and Changmin finds Yunho prostrating himself in the pose of submission Changmin has read is traditional to Yunho’s species. The thrill of satisfaction runs through Changmin’s body and he smirks, accepting Yunho’s silent pledge and lifting the whore’s body up into his arms. The boy’s limbs are icy and he clings to Changmin’s warmth with desperation, unwilling to let go when Changmin attempts to lower him into the bath so Changmin is forced to clamber in too. The water comes up to his chest whilst standing in the deep bath, steam rising from the water and Yunho is eventually coaxed free, though he shakes where he stands. It’s a wide pool of heat and Changmin manipulates Yunho to sit on the ledge underwater, his neck and head unsubmerged as he works quickly to wash limbs, finding all cuts and bruises of the weeks before healed. Yunho is silent all the while, lulled into a kind of peace from the warmth, eyes drifting closed. When dry, he sleeps warm under Changmin’s body for the night.

In the morning, Yunho is convinced to follow Changmin’s instructions with the promise of food. He’s quiet and still whilst Changmin’s mark is tattooed on the back of his newly exposed nape. When food is brought to the table Yunho moans and the eunuchs attempt to muffle their laughter as he digs in with his hands, uncaring as oil and spice from the meat smears around his mouth. Chocolate is licked from his hands and Changmin is unsure why the sight of something so messy and childish has heat pooling in his groin. He crowds Yunho’s back, pressing a kiss to the new brand and Yunho shivers, taking large gulps of the sweet cider, naïve to the potency of the alcohol within. Changmin orders him to be bathed and no longer at the mercy of his crew as he carries out his duties until later when a giggling, tipsy Yunho is deposited in the navigation room. The men stare at the boy’s thin waist, once again bound with pink ribbon and the gauzy, sheer clothes Changmin knows to be traditional bridal clothing from Yunho’s culture. He wonders if the boy knows but focuses instead on pulling Yunho close and working on their plans for the next loot.


	4. Chapter 4

Yunho remembers the first time Changmin took him as Jaejoong breaches his frozen body. He can recall the way Changmin’s handsome features twisted in pleasure before he was too overwhelmed by pain to keep his eyes open anymore. It hurts the same as Jaejoong thrusts in, the man too impatient for much in the way of preparation and Yunho cannot scream anyway. Yunho’s body tells him to let go, as he’s carved into, it whispers of a new master and Yunho wants to cry because this one frightens him less, holds less power but hurts more and Yunho knows it’s his fault for running away. There are no pink ribbons laced with deeper meaning and no promises of protection, just a violent rutting and paralysed limbs. His belly lies swollen between them and Yunho is thankful for the barrier preventing any intimacy, the man’s pale, effeminate features far away enough for Yunho to pretend it’s Changmin, though his body cannot be fooled.

 

Yunho shivers as Changmin slips the shirt from his shoulders, a part of him ashamed as he instinctually keeps his back straight, posturing to make himself as desirable as possible. He blushes as Changmin strips his own shirt off, unbuttoning his pants and the thrill of want washes through Yunho’s senses. Changmin pushes him back onto the sheets and Yunho falls softly into the pillows. It’s not as soft as his bed in his previous master’s home but Yunho’s beginning to accept things with Changmin will be a little rougher and finds himself unable to muster any will to resist. Yunho sucks in breath as Changmin’s fingertips brush against his stomach, tickling over his navel and his skin seems to come ablaze with heat as the soft, pink ribbons unfurl beneath the pirate’s hands. Changmin’s mouth follows, wet over the newly exposed skin and sucking red blossoms into caramel skin. Yunho feels a blunt pressure, the loud tear of fabric filling the room and pants are torn from his body, causing him to squirm, suddenly shy under Changmin’s gaze. Changmin’s thumbs graze hipbones, holding him firmly still before lifting to position Yunho’s legs around his waist. 

Changmin pushes his pants down, taking his erection in hand and stroking firmly as Yunho stares up at his body, eyes wide as comprehension kicks in. Changmin merely chuckles darkly as he leans in to kiss Yunho, the boy pushing at his chest but weak to fight him. Yunho bucks when Changmin slides slick fingers up the cleft of his ass, pressing against the small hole, moaning when Changmin pushes a finger inside. Yunho swallows nerves, body accommodating the intrusion but he tries to shake off the haze as Changmin’s lust overpowers his own and has him aching for more. He curses loudly as his legs impulsively stretch wider, inviting Changmin’s ministrations but the pirate merely smirks, nipping at his ear as he adds another two digits.

It’s not enough and Yunho blanches when he realises it’s all he’s going to get before Changmin is forcing his way inside the boy, inch by inch. Lust coils through Changmin’s stomach and he pushes in to the hilt, overcome by pleasure as tight heat surrounds him. Sweat breaks out over both their bodies, adding to the musk of sex in the room but the scent of Changmin seems to turn Yunho on, the boy pulling him closer. Changmin thrusts hard, Yunho’s body his for the taking and he plunges in deep each time, uncaring as the boy’s body goes rigid in pain, eyes tightly squeezed shut. It’s not long before Yunho is begging Changmin to stop but Changmin knows all the right tricks to manipulate Yunho’s body against his mind and the boy is putty in his hands in minutes, arching into his touches and screaming through his orgasm. 

Changmin nuzzles the boy’s cheek, licking at the fallen tears as he rocks in fast. Yunho clutches at his shoulders and the pirate takes him quickly, losing himself in a brutal pace, driven solely by pleasure and the need to claim. Yunho’s chest is heaving beneath him, pupils blown wide and his aura a blinding gold as his body learns its new master. Changmin feels his climax tearing through him with an intensity that he’s never experienced before, burning through his veins until his bones feel seared and afterwards he wonders if Yunho’s body is the only one changed from their union. He coats Yunho’s insides with cum, enjoying the way the boy makes a face at the feel of it slipping slowly back out his stretched hole. Changmin traces it back up Yunho’s thigh, pushing long digits in and they both fall asleep with Changmin’s fingers still buried inside Yunho.

 

Jaejoong pulls himself out of bed hours later, showering in time to see his ship’s newest guest begin to stir. The man’s toned legs shift, restless and Jaejoong sidles between them, running hands up lean thighs. ‘Back with us, Princess?’ A kiss is pressed to the side of the stowaway’s mouth as the man tries to formulate speech, a gurgling noise echoing out. Jaejoong chuckles, ‘I guess not. I’ll come back with some food for you in a couple of hours.’ He pushes off the bed and makes his way to the door. ‘Oh, it’s up to you if you want to leave this room, but I won’t be responsible for what my crew might do,’ Jaejoong presses the button to unlock the door, shooting a grin at the man on the bed before slipping out the door.

There are men waiting outside his door, but it’s not surprising and Jaejoong smirks before ordering them to move away from his private quarters. He navigates the halls swiftly, climbing the staircase to the upper deck and his second and third in command are quick to fall behind him. ‘Have we got the med ready?’ Jaejoong questions, lighting a cigarette. Seunghyun nods and Jaejoong takes a long drag, smiling at the memory of the sweet mouth of the stowaway and the tight heat of his body, swollen stomach strangely erotic. ‘It’s sort of a pity he’s already with child,’ Jaejoong mutters, stubbing out his cigarette as he takes the pilot seat and switches the auto-route off, ‘My kids would be pretty. Who knows what ugly cretin knocked him up- mine would be worth more.’ His fingers tap over keys as he maps a new route and puts out a message to a few traders. Jaejoong pauses in thought, ‘Still…I guess it could be purebred,’ he theorises and his men murmur in agreement.

‘Sir, a few of the crew have expressed interest-‘

‘Don’t make me laugh, Hyunjoon, I know how much money they make and they’re way out of the star belt on this one,’ The corner of Jaejoong’s mouth turns down in dismissal. 

‘If we pooled-‘ Another man begins and quickly stops when Jaejoong charges his gun, finger on the trigger.

‘Nope,’ Jaejoong sing-songs, putting his feet up on the control console, ‘Not enough.’

Seunghyun wisely signals for the men to exit the room, turning back to the screens, ‘Traders have come back with a couple of offers for the baby and more for the actual breeder.’

Jaejoong tuts, ‘Now why would we sell a perfectly fertile source of wealth and general entertainment?’ He smirks, ‘I have bigger plans for this one.’


	5. Chapter 5

Jaejoong’s ship travels steadily for just under a month, monitoring requests from his many contacts, planning flight routes and working out drop-off points for trade. He ignores the way Yunho sits crumpled at his feet, an edge of despair seeping from his skin. The whore cries and begs Jaejoong daily for mercy, to save his child and Jaejoong worries the stress will risk the baby. The medic they hired sedates Yunho regularly, leaving the man in a stupor when he’s not plying the whore with anti-anxiety pills but advises Jaejoong that inducing a permanent sedation for the duration of the pregnancy might be the best but still risky option. Jaejoong prefers to have Yunho around; he feels a tinge of affection towards the man even though he infuriates him by refusing to tell him who or what species the father is. Yunho is also good on his knees, mouth around his cock and Jaejoong shuts out the sound of the man’s crying at night.

 

Changmin likes watching the way Yunho moves, a natural performer as bare feet dance through the halls of his ship. His whore has grown taller, broader and many months in, Changmin is pleased to find Yunho’s stomach expanding ever so slightly. The boy has yet to notice, but Changmin laces ribbons around his belly each morning in purples and blues, noting the way it gives an inch less to knot as another month passes and he smiles. He’s a lot less rough with Yunho over time, placing all his hope that it’s a child growing inside the whore and not a result of too much food from his men who like to watch the boy eat.

Yunho sways through the room, the eunuchs entranced behind him, lifting the train of sheer cloth that trails behind him up from the grime of the ship. It’s as though the filth and debauchery of the ship fails to leave a mark on Yunho, never tainting his innocence and childlike curiosity. Even the bruises and tattoo Changmin leaves seem to fade too quickly. The eunuchs still groom Yunho every morning and at night when he’s lead to Changmin’s room, but they teach him lessons during the hours Changmin will not have the boy follow him.

The transparent cloth whips into view and Changmin is quick to yank the boy towards him by the material, tucking him under his arm. His men still get distracted whenever Yunho walks into the room, their gaze instinctively following the glow that seems to emanate from the boy’s skin. Yunho rarely notices their lust but when he does and knows he’s safe with Changmin there’s more of a sway to his step, touches lingering over the controls teasingly until Changmin bats his hand away. It can’t be helped, it seems as though Yunho’s predisposed to be a people pleaser and whilst Changmin doesn’t mind when Yunho’s in his bedroom, it grates as the boy charms everyone with his easy smiles and the innocence sparkling in his eyes.

Still, Changmin is easily placated when they are alone and Yunho shakes with need under every one of his touches because every inch of his body knows whom it belongs to. Yunho’s legs part to accommodate him and they connect with a moan, Changmin moving in a way that has the whore gasping for air, Yunho’s hands tugging at his hair as he thrusts deep. Changmin teaches Yunho everything the boy needs to know about sex and whilst his body learns quickly, Yunho takes longer to trust and it pulls affection from Changmin like a loose thread, unravelling into an unusual sort of love that he tries to disguise. He cannot hide the honour he feels when Yunho teaches him in turn of the mark he has to make, over an artery so that to remove it would risk life and his hand shakes slightly until Yunho grasps it and guides the knife, carving his name into his thigh. Yunho is peaceful as he bleeds, neither scared nor panicked as Changmin curses, staunching the wound. Alcohol drips onto the sheets as it rolls down the tan skin of Yunho’s thigh, mixing with blood but the boy lies calm and still as Changmin wraps bandages around his leg. 

When Yunho drifts to sleep, Changmin allows himself to let go, fingers catching at the ends of silk ribbons and he nuzzles against the tiny curve of Yunho’s stomach. He presses kisses to the bulge, hand still maintaining light pressure on the wound he’s purposely inflicted but Changmin’s filled with joy at the knowledge Yunho is his- body and soul- and so is the baby the man will bear. 

 

There’s a cage, solid floor cutting into Yunho’s knees and the flush of humiliation heating his naked skin. Yunho has done this before but it’s never felt so dirty, never felt so wrong and he feels repulsion crawling up his throat. The sickness washes through him, curling in his stomach and attempts to pour itself out of his body, the bitter taste burning behind his tongue as he hacks onto the ground. 

‘Is he alright? I’m not buying damaged goods,’ The man gestures at Yunho on the ground. ‘There’ll be no final payment until the baby is out and healthy.’

Jaejoong nods, petting Yunho’s head between the bars. ‘Morning sickness,’ he smiles and the man nods along in comprehension. ‘Though of course we understand you’ll want your medical team working around the clock after the purchase date to ensure the baby and bearer are both in good health.’

Yunho seethes, shooting a scathing glare at Jaejoong and the muscular buyer. All he can discern are their silhouettes against the bright flash of the moon setting in violent pinks across the sky, casting the docking pad into warped light. It emboldens his horror, fear ice cold in his veins, creeping over the back of his neck. The man is tall and broad, limbs thick with muscle but there’s no sense of power to him, just something darker and it panics Yunho. A deep sense of foreboding and grief hits Yunho hard, crippling his body and he curls up on the bottom of the cage. It’s not the first potential buyer that he’s been inspected by, many doctors probing and prodding his body for tests until he’s left cold and humiliated. This man seems to have the money Jaejoong desires though and Yunho whimpers at the inevitable, longing for Changmin and the safety he felt there. 

Yunho has never seen this much of the stars, having lived most of his life on his master’s reserve. Changmin allowed Yunho run of the ship bar the lower floors but he’d been hidden in a private safe room whenever the ship docked. Yunho’s still not used to a world where he can’t sense Changmin a few rooms away and it’s stifling without his presence. Tears roll down his cheeks as he regrets leaving, his own foolish attempts to protect his child resulting in a fate he can’t bear. Yunho remembers the shock he felt when he noticed the signs of pregnancy, disbelief fusing with joy before the dread kicked in- his desperate attempts to disguise it from Changmin leaving him short of breath and skitterish. Yunho recalls the pain that saturated his heart when he overheard his master adamantly informing his second in command that children would never be allowed on board and he knew he’d have to run. As much as Yunho loves Changmin, the baby- their baby- was all he could think of, letting protective instincts kick in to preserve the precious life inside him.

The dock Yunho escaped Changmin’s ship from was dusty and bustling with people, the smell of dry sawdust infused in the atmosphere. It was not at all like the one he’s on now- sparse and floors of marble, stripped of all its buildings and marked distinctly with landing zones. The air is freezing on his naked skin, wind hissing through the encased docking bay, drowning out the roar of engines. Yunho cries and for another long minute curses his hastiness because surely Changmin could never do anything as cruel as sell his child as a plaything for the highest bidder on the black market. Yunho thinks Changmin would at least take a little mercy and allow his child a quick death and not a prolonged suffering existence.

 

‘I have a facility prepared,’ the buyer nods. ‘We’ll move him there after the deposit clears.’

‘Ah Rain,’ Jaejoong sighs. ‘You know that’s not how this works. I’m not handing both my goods over on good faith that I’ll get the breeder back. We use the facilities on mutual grounds, your medical team will have to work with my guards dogging them twenty-four-seven because I’m not letting Yunho out of sight. I’ve got big plans in store for this one- can you imagine how much someone would pay for a child of their own? Even with only half his genetics, it’d be invaluable.’

The man makes a noise of irritation, glaring at Jaejoong before extending his hand. ‘We’ll need paperwork drawn up by lawyers tomorrow but for now we are agreed?’ he asks.

‘Agreed,’ Jaejoong echoes, shaking Rain’s hand firmly and nodding for his men to take Yunho back on board ship, guns at the ready for an ambush. ‘We’ll meet with lawyers in the morning at a rendezvous point. My second in command will send you the flight plan after we take off.’

 

Back on board ship, Yunho is released from the cage and he crawls obediently to the bed. Jaejoong pushes him back onto the pillows and Yunho slumps tiredly, uninterested in Jaejoong’s games. There’s a sharp pull of gravity that flips through his stomach as they land on another loading dock, waiting for the buyer’s ship to arrive. The impact of landing rattles the trinkets and inbuilt shelves of Jaejoong’s bunker, vibrations heavy through the floor. Despair settles into Yunho, tight and painful around his chest as he counts the remaining hours until estimated arrival. 

‘Baby,’ Jaejoong murmurs, mouthing at his neck. ‘The buyer isn’t going to let me fuck you once you’re sold, out of concern for the infant. Be a good whore and get on your hands and knees,’ there’s an edge to Jaejoong’s voice, both oddly arousing and fear inducing.

Yunho doesn’t move, unresponsive to Jaejoong’s touches as the man splays his legs open, hands wandering to explore. Lubricant drips onto his skin as Jaejoong begins to prepare him but Yunho tunes it out, returning to his memory of his experiences with Changmin and how the man taught him patiently. Every spark of pleasure was skilfully coaxed from the way Changmin moved his lips over skin to the moment Changmin would thrust in, painful and demanding, knowing how it would incur lust in Yunho. Yunho keeps himself safe from the pain of Jaejoong’s fingers intruding his body, lost in thoughts of home.


	6. Chapter 6

Yunho’s legs are spread open, Jaejoong’s fingers pumping in and out of his body and Jaejoong wonders if he’ll ever get enough of the man. There’s a warning system blaring somewhere above deck but he can’t tear himself away, convincing himself his men can handle it because there’s rarely anything too challenging on board. His tongue trails up Yunho’s thigh, curving towards the man’s hole when he first notices the change in texture on the whore’s skin. He pulls back, lifting the man’s hips up to brush thumbs over the pale, raised scar tissue. Jaejoong leans in close and Yunho brings his hand down to cover the spot, whimpering when Jaejoong smacks his hand away. It’s a little blurred but Jaejoong thinks he can make out the letters, blood running cold.

‘Whose name is this?’ His voice is rough, edged with panic and he shakes the whore, horrified he didn’t notice sooner. 

Yunho is silent, tears in his eyes and Jaejoong moves to slap him when he hears the sound of a laser gun being charged near his ear. 

‘It’s mine,’ A voice growls and Jaejoong freezes. 

‘Changmin,’ Yunho does his best to sit up, struggling with his swollen stomach. His eyes are still wet but electricity seems to build off his skin, connecting with the pirate standing to the side of the bed.

Jaejoong turns slowly, taking steady breaths in an attempt at false bravado. If he was in a better position, if he had known sooner, he would have returned the infamous Changmin’s whore, extorting a good deal of money from the man with the threat of destroying his child or he might have sold it to one of the pirate’s many enemies. His mouth twitches in mild irritation as he thinks of how much more money he could have made. As it is, he’s left without defence, no gun and the pirate stares him down with the coldest eyes he’s ever seen.   
‘That’s mine too,’ Changmin gestures at Yunho and fires at both of Jaejoong’s legs.

Jaejoong screams, keeling over on the bed in pain and blood pours from his wounds. He grabs hold of Yunho for help when another shot sinks into his shoulder blade, cracking through bone and the whore slips from the bed. Jaejoong watches through heavy lids as more men file into the room, surrounding Yunho and dressing him in the finest silks, embracing him affectionately. The whore smiles softly and Jaejoong splutters, remembering the feel of his body beneath his own, knowing he'll never want anything more. Changmin gazes coldly at Jaejoong’s fading body, blood saturating the sheets and Jaejoong reaches out for Yunho once more but the man is already being led out the room, leaving Changmin with his men. 

The pirate turns to his men and Jaejoong is left wishing the shots had been fatal when he says, ‘Burn it all- take anything of value. Leave no one alive except this one.’ He jabs his fingers viscously in Jaejoong’s direction. 

Jaejoong chokes as he’s lifted up by the front of his shirt and there’s the quickest flash of silver before he feels a blunt press of metal against his temple. It digs into his flesh and Jaejoong tries not to flinch, wanting to avoid the blade slicing through his skin.

‘You touched something that didn’t belong to you,’ Changmin growls. ‘Everyone who looks at you now is going to know that.’ Jaejoong cries out as the knife digs into his eyebrow, curving around his eye to drag down his cheek, slicing through skin with a sickening noise. The pirate rips the metal over his mouth, lips splitting open and his chin massacred. Jaejoong clutches at his face as blood stings his eyes, blinding him and he collides heavily with the floor as Changmin releases him. 

‘You’re lucky I didn’t rip this off,’ Changmin’s boot comes down on Jaejoong’s crotch, crushing him slowly and he screams in pain. There’s a disgusting noise and damp hitting his face and Jaejoong realises he’s being spat upon when the pirate draws back and he collapses, vision fading. He watches weakly as Changmin throws him a contemptuous look and turns swiftly on the heels of his boots, striding from the room to leave Jaejoong at the mercy of his crew. Jaejoong can already smell the flames licking at the panelling of the room.

 

Yunho thinks he’s going to be sick as he waits on board Changmin’s ship. Siwon and Sungmin fuss around him and although he’s missed the eunuchs company it does nothing to comfort him. They won’t save him from Changmin.

He thinks of the shuttle, contemplating whether he could fly it when Changmin bursts into the room, a murderous expression on his face. The eunuchs shrink back and Yunho does too, taking a step to distance himself from the pirate despite the way his blood sings in his veins to be close to Changmin. Changmin strides forward and Yunho wobbles on his step back, feeling the sharp pull as the ship propels into motion. Strong arms wrap around his waist, supporting his lower back and Yunho lets out a keening noise unconsciously as Changmin’s skin brushes against his. The noise seems to trigger something inside the pirate because Yunho can see the anger flicker with lust, eyes molten in colour as they burn heat into Yunho’s skin.

‘Changmin, no,’ Yunho pushes against the pirate’s hold, trying to move away. He struggles but Changmin holds him securely, bruising his wrists. ‘Please let me go,’ he sobs, voice breaking as tears roll down his cheeks.

‘Never,’ Changmin’s eyes flash with stubbornness and he boxes Yunho against the wall. ‘Calm down, it’s not good for the baby,’ he scolds and Yunho bites his lip to hold back the tears. The pirate reaches out and tugs Yunho’s soft lower lip free, crushing it with his own mouth, teeth and tongue ravishing the whore’s lips. Yunho whimpers into the kiss, his own tongue yielding to the desire to taste Changmin, their mouths fusing together roughly. Changmin’s fingers tug at Yunho’s locks, holding him firmly while he plunders his mouth, messy and hot whilst Yunho presses against him, stomach getting in the way.

Changmin pulls back, staring at the bump that’s increased in the long months that have passed since Changmin last saw Yunho. His hand reaches out to touch it when Yunho jolts away, edging towards the protection of the eunuchs. Changmin snatches his wrist again. ‘Don’t you dare run away from me,’ he growls. 

Yunho’s eyes water and he squirms, desperately trying to pull free. ‘Don’t hurt me, please don’t hurt my baby.’

There’s a low growl of annoyance and Changmin gestures for the other men to leave the room, Yunho looking panicked as they file out, leaving them alone as the door hisses shut. ‘Changmin, please,’ Yunho begs as Changmin pushes him to sit on the bed. ‘Don’t hurt my baby,’ his hands curl protectively over his stomach and the pirate sneers.

‘Your baby?’ Changmin cocks his head to the side in question. ‘That’s my child in your stomach,’ the pirate points. ‘Didn’t that asshole’s doctor tell you? That’s my baby girl.’

Yunho’s eyes widen in shock and he stares down at his belly. ‘A girl?’ he asks breathlessly. 

The pirate nods. ‘Ours,’ he says firmly.

‘I won’t let you hurt her,’ Yunho straightens his shoulders and it's the first time every part of his body and soul is willing to defy Changmin. ‘I heard you- you don’t want a kid on board so let me go! Leave me on some planet but I won't let you touch her.’

Changmin moves quickly, hands winding tightly in Yunho’s hair as he looms over him. ‘I’m not letting an idiot like you run around by yourself with my kid. Don’t you realise how dangerous it is? What your baby means, especially if it’s mine?’ Changmin raises his voice and Yunho winces. ‘I’m not letting either of you out of my sight.’

Yunho stares at Changmin in shock. ‘But I heard you,’ he whispers. ‘I heard you talking to your men.’ Yunho looks down at his lap, shoulders slumping.

Changmin flops down onto the bed beside him, eyeing Yunho sceptically. ‘I don’t know what you think you heard, but I marked you- you’re mine,’ his hand brushes into the apex of Yunho’s thighs, tracing the scar of his name. ‘That baby is mine too,’ Yunho’s heart beats erratically, blood singing through his veins as Changmin’s large palm slides up his shirt, resting on the curve of his stomach. Changmin leans in as Yunho’s breath hitches, nuzzling the man’s neck, nose tickling under Yunho’s jaw. ‘Lay back,’ Changmin nudges the man’s shoulder, pushing him back into the pillows. ‘I missed you,’ he murmurs, crawling over Yunho’s body, boxing him in and arching to steal a kiss. 

Yunho throws his head back, exposing a long column of neck and Changmin descends, sucking at the skin as Yunho let’s out a strangled noise of lust. The fine hairs on his arms raise, flesh goose pimpled and back arching instinctively as Changmin’s hands explore his skin. It’s clear Yunho has missed Changmin too but there’s a hesitancy there Changmin’s keen to dispel. ‘Mine,’ he whispers into skin, tongue and teeth tugging at a nipple as Yunho’s shirt is pushed up, revealing more skin for Changmin to devour. He moves slowly, caressing and coaxing responses from the whore, liking the way Yunho claws at the sheets in an effort to defy his own will.

‘No,’ Yunho murmurs, back arching off the sheets into Changmin’s persistent mouth.

‘Yes,’ Changmin hisses, smiling as he eyes the man’s stomach, broad palms coming to gently rest on the bump. Yunho is startled when Changmin begins to nuzzle the heavy curve, pressing lips and then ears to his stomach, hands caressing the skin. ‘You should really see the medic,’ Changmin mutters, kissing his belly button. ‘But I want you first- it’s been so long,’ He inhales heavily, breathing in Yunho’s scent and finding it unchanged. ‘We’ll get you a team of them after,’ he promises.

‘Changmin, I don’t understand,’ Yunho says softly, leaning up on his elbows as Changmin leaves kisses over his stomach. ‘Y-You want the baby?’

‘You’re not the brightest spark are you, pretty?’ Changmin chuckles. ‘Of course I do.’

‘You’re not planning on selling it?’ Yunho raises an eyebrow sceptically, hand resting on the bulge as Changmin rubs his cheek against his knuckles, breath tickling his belly.

‘You’ll be lucky if I let it out of my sight,’ Changmin growls, every touch of his hands on Yunho’s body possessive and the last of Yunho’s resistances fades.

‘But I know I heard you say that…’ Yunho eases back into the pillows and stares up at the ceiling, doubt flickering behind his eyes.

‘You probably heard me telling Kyuhun there was no way in hell I was hiring a bunch of pretty little fifteen-year-olds to work on ship,’ the pirate mutters under his breath, growing impatient. ‘We’d never get anything done.’

Changmin ruts forward, Yunho’s legs slipping open to accommodate him and Yunho finally gives Changmin the kiss he wants- wild and passionate, a messy mesh of tongues and teeth. It’s not entirely without grace though and Changmin hardens, pulling at Yunho’s clothes until the man lies naked beneath him. Yunho’s hands tug at his shirt, Changmin complying and pulling it up, over his head and Yunho groans, reaching out to touch, knees raising to wrap around Changmin’s waist. 

‘Changmin?’ Yunho begins again and Changmin sighs, stopping his work over Yunho’s neck and slumping beside the man on the bed.

‘What?’ He grunts.

‘How did you find me?’ Yunho sits up, moving to straddle the pirate’s waist.

Changmin’s hands automatically rub at the whore’s thighs, liking the way they feel, muscles taut beneath his palms. He traces the scar and smiles when Yunho shivers. ‘Tracker,’ Changmin says simply, rising to his elbows and squeezing the back of Yunho’s neck gently to feel the little nub embedded beneath the skin. ‘I wouldn't risk losing you.’

Yunho gives Changmin a strange look and Changmin knows the man is struggling against his instincts again. ‘M-Master?’ Yunho tilts his head to the side, wringing his hands nervously.

There’s a moment of pure synchronicity when Changmin shifts forward, lips locking with Yunho’s with just the right amount of friction and slide. Instinctively, their tongues meet and Changmin pulls back only when he too becomes breathless- Yunho long gone and eyes dazed. ‘I’d prefer it if you screamed my name,’ Changmin whispers against the shell of his ear, voice low and he can tell Yunho is blushing without even looking. Yunho is a heavy weight in his lap, too much heat and pressure on his groin and the pirate moves quickly, hands squeezing the soft skin of Yunho’s ass, causing the man to groan, rocking in his lap. His fingers push into the man’s stretched passage, finding traces of lubricant still there and squeezes in another, leaning over to grab more slick from the bed stand. Yunho tenses when he pushes in a fourth but moves his hips in rhythm, cheeks flushed and lips swollen- Changmin thinks he’s never looked as beautiful, licking at the sheen of perspiration over Yunho’s pectoral, teeth playing with the slim brown disc of a nipple, pebbling it in his mouth.

Yunho tugs Changmin up by the hair, swallowing the man’s tongue and relishing in the wet heat, kissing hard and fast before turning onto his hands and knees. Changmin groans behind him, hands smoothing down his sides, running the length of his thighs and then gripping hips firmly. He pushes in slowly, eyes closing as pressure envelops his cock with a heat he had almost forgotten. Yunho keens, pushing back on his length and he rocks in and out smoothly, hand reaching around to stroke the whore’s erection. They move together with fluidity and the ease of knowing each other’s bodies but it’s still an all consuming lust that seems to magnetise them, pushing closer and closer together. Yunho’s skin seems to shimmer, Changmin’s mouth already working over tense shoulders, unable to resist the opportunity to suck bruises onto what is his. He kisses the tattoo that hides the tracker, pushing aside the length of newly grown locks as he ruts forward.

‘Changmin,’ Yunho moans, legs widening as Changmin takes him roughly, enjoying the man’s caresses on his body.

His lustful voice spurs the pirate on and Changmin lowers his hips, changing the angle until Yunho is clawing the sheets. Hands stroke the curve of Yunho’s stomach, thrilled by the thought of the man carrying his child and Changmin rubs soothingly at Yunho’s lower back, continuing his thrusts. Each thrust brings them closer to completion, Yunho shuddering as his body relearns whom it belongs to, a haze in his eyes when Changmin whispers sweet words of possession in the crux of his shoulder. The fine hairs on Changmin’s body stand up as though electrified, a crackle in the air around them which stings lightly when Changmin’s fingertips trace down Yunho’s spine, over thighs to tug at his heavy erection, feeling the length drip. He squeezes, palm twisting over the length and Yunho begs for more, body arching and arms shaking. 

With a shout of Changmin’s name, Yunho comes, back arched to press against Changmin’s chest, body clenching wildly around the thick cock buried deep in his ass as he splatters the sheets. He whines and Changmin rocks in faster, moving through the aftershocks of Yunho’s orgasm and gritting his teeth at the excruciating pleasure Yunho’s body gives him. Changmin leans back, admiring the way Yunho kneels prone beneath him, hole stretched and pink around his cock and he feels heat rushing through his body. He thinks of the child growing inside Yunho- the child that is his and raising her to be the best of both of them, imagining his little girl with his eyes and Yunho’s sweet mouth and teaching her everything he knows. The thought excites him, pushing him over the edge until he spills his heavy load, hot and thick into Yunho’s body, filling the stretched passage.

Yunho whines in satisfaction at the sensation, Changmin pulling out to roll Yunho on his side, spooning him from behind. His hands rub at the taut skin of Yunho’s swollen belly and he smiles against the man’s nape, pressing a kiss to the mark there as he thinks of the family he will have in a few months time.

As Yunho drifts into a comfortable sleep, Changmin is already planning on Yunho bearing him more children and he smiles contentedly at the thought as he eases into sleep.


End file.
